


Two Stabs Wounds But Sure God Whatever.

by R_hyde



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace's name is only mention, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Because don't tell me that they don't swear especially if it's in their mind, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Swearing, Teach's name is unmention, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_hyde/pseuds/R_hyde
Summary: Two stabs wounds. Right under his heart and his torso.So, this is how he is going to die.Well, from his blurry eyesight. It seems the big red blotch has other ideas though.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Thatch, Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Thatch & Whitebeard Pirates
Kudos: 16





	Two Stabs Wounds But Sure God Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAMIER:ALL CHARACTERS ARE FROM ONE PIECE. I DON’T OWN THEM THEY ARE ALL EICHIRO ODA-SENSEI’S. SO, NO. I ONLY OWN THE STORY.
> 
> On a lighter note. Have this un-beta fic from my cold dead hands.  
> No Beta, You Die Like The Perfect Homosapiens You Are, I Die Like The Trash I Am.
> 
> I apologize if it's OCC coz frankly I like One Piece too much. I have too much ideas and I am an amateur writer. So, yeah, don’t read if don’t like, kay?

Quick labour breathes was heard in the silent streets. His breathe sounds so loud and imposing, ready to expose where he is from that _back-stabber_ _._

He needs to get away. Just for a little while so he could at least be near in Pop’s territory. He ran as fast as he could. The silent of the night was loud of his pained pants. _Where…?_

He ran away to escaped the shitty bastardthat’s hot on his trail, still trying to murder him. He feels pain and indescribable rage in his chest that he ignores it fully, focusing on the task to stay alive. But, he thinks maybe he shouldn’t have mindlessly run away from said bastard because he isn’t even sure if he is in Grand Line Street anymore nor is he even sure he is anywhere near Pop’s territory. 

The vast tall dubious trees imposing on him, quicken his breathe. Sure, it’s familiar now as he noticed, but he does not want to think he is in _that_ part of the area _. No shit he won't._

_Where the fuck is he?_

He doesn’t know where the fuck he is. His heart stuttered as he sees some familiar street lamps. It’s Grand Line Street all right, he thinks maybe.

He really hopes for it because with this much blurriness in his eyes, he is damn unsure what is he even seeing. Maybe someplace he couldn’t recognize, he really needs to warn his brothers.

He push his body, going through the trees and bushes so his trail of blood wouldn’t be noticed under a lamp that isn’t working. He hopes the dark helps in covering his trail. A branch had hit his face and another on his wounds.

_Okay, shit! Ow!_

The wounds on his torso is deep and he really should stop it from bleeding, two diagonal cuts one dangerously near but below his heart and another under his abdomen. Now, he at least has the decency to mind the branches because he has already lost more blood than he possibly could. _Damn the asshole knows where to cut em’._

But, seriously who would have thought. The day that he was planning to sit back and enjoy some light-hearted self-care, he would experience this kind of predicament. Sure, it’s not like it’s any different than the usual but it was because it came from an unexpected subordinate that he felt deceived. 

He remembers the confusion, surprise, _traitor! hurthurthurt, he really needs to go warn his family!_ His breathe wheezes, holding the pain for as long as he could. The adrenaline high he felt an hour ago _or is it thirty minutes ago_ is gone and what's left is the intense _hot_ pain in his torso. Damn him, he really should stay alive, breathe properly and think this thoroughly.

He hopes in all his damn 45 years of living that Pops and his brothers wouldn’t be too sad and grieving about his death. 

He also couldn’t forget the regret of not taking a stance in injuring the bastard because he could imagine the sick things the _filthy traitor_ is going to do while still near _scheming the death of one of_ his family when no one was none the wiser.

He stopped with wobbly legs and blurry eyes as he came to a patch of clear land. He crashed to a nearby bush, jostling the wound. The little movements he made, making the wounds a lot worse as he could see thick red blood pouring the leaves and onto the ground. He can’t- 

_Regret. Pain. Anger._

Resting for god knows how long, he could feel a shuffle of leaves near him. He _well if the big blotch of red and a five-fingered limb touched him_ _,_ _could ever be considered threatening by any means that is_ was growling so they should stay away and he will bite the shit out of whomever it is. A caress on his matted bloodied fur.

He tasted copper in his mouth as he heard a yelped. His sharp teeth is bloodied and the red blotch gingerly holding their bitten limb. Ready to pouch at the blotch if he ever sensed hostility.

_Confusion. Sad. Anguish._

He needs to get away or he will be killed. He can’t get away with how fucked and unmoving his legs is but if he dies then this day was the shittiest day he had ever done for his self-care. Heart beating fast as he sees blotches of black spots, thinking of being titled soon-to-be dead to the world.

_Shit, Marco and Ace are so going to kill me. Pops and his brothers would be so sad._

The last thing he remembered was the regret, sadness and worry coursing in him while feeling all floaty and then deep sleep. _Deep deep darkness._

***

It was weird but it was also familiar, the kind where he got in a fight with broken bones and bloodied mouths, he feels floaty and tight-

High on alert, he woke up with a start but soon couldn’t contain the loud whine of pain due to his wounds.

After remembering what happen yesterday night or is it two days ago? He became confuse because when you’re dead, by the means of not being an active participant relating the world besides breathing and in deep sleep, the sense of time is deluded. _Can the dead even have memories?_

He look around to the unfamiliar walls. He stood up but the wounds kept on stinging, did…did that traitor put poison in the dagger? Okay, knowing the hideous bastard he would just because the bastard wasn’t just a traitor but also a coward. Maybe the dagger wasn’t even clean in the first place… it’s not contaminated is it?

_Oh my god if he’s going to be contaminated by it, he is so going to haunt him._

_Wait, he’s alive?_

He’s actually alive, shit he needs to go now, who knows what will happen? His brothers are so going to kill him if he’s not dead yet.

Or is this heaven? This cheap ass wall with posters adorn on all sides that looks to be about to combust itself with all that crack? He didn’t know heaven would have posters of the all time legend Soul King and a hideous carpet, it looks dirtied of some spilled substance, he is unsure. But, he sure as hell does not want to step on it. Or is this hell? What kinda hell-

Sounds of a door opening and that’s a cue for him to growl. A kid wearing a red cardigan holding a tray of food. His black hair was a stark contrast to the straw hat perched on top his head. _That looks familiar._

Although the black obsidian orbs looking at him is unnerving but the kid did a double-take to notice the patient on the bed was awake. The straw hat gave his patient a huge _genuine_ dazzling smile, that’s way beyond human capabilities to smile that wide.

“Oh hey! You’re awake- okay relax, wait! I went to check on you!” what the heck does that mean? Check? Check on him for what? As he looks around to see more besides the hideous carpet. But, he kept close attention to the straw-hatted red cardigan kid.

Now he noticed the scent of antiseptic and look at the kid’s bandaged forearm holding the tray and at his bandaged body. He felt like a dick.

Okay, maybe he shouldn’t lash out but he was so high-strung of just being murdered he couldn’t stop himself. But, the kid is human and he needs to be careful. He is skeptical, human may be fragile but they are dangerous.

Besides, the kid did lock him inside this white box room. He is inside a building with a human and to top it off it had to be in this form. His four legs is tense and tucked underneath him, ready to get out of harms way if there is any violence thrown. His brothers is so going to laugh at him.

_Ah! His family! He needs to get out of here!_

He tried to stood up with his wobbly legs and showed his fangs, ready to jump out to that door. The kid was somehow able to understand what he was trying to do but he holds his arms wide and said, “I know you want to go out, but you’re injured you can’t even stand,” he puts down the tray of food. The food consist of meat and chicken.

“So, Bread, I think you should stay for awhile cuz you see I have a friend that’s a really cool doctor! Well, not like Chopper because he’s already cool! You should eat too because Chopper said that you need to eat! I don’t remember most of what he’d said but it’s meat and meat is delicious!”

_Wait- did the kid just called him ‘bread’? Ah! Never mind that!_

The kid is talking like a speedboat with no breaks, where did that metaphor come form? He didn’t even ridden a speedboat before! For god’s sake he needs to get out of here already!

He needs to hurry so he ignore the kid and tries to stand up with all his might. Just like before his legs was unresponsive but he can now able to move his toes. Well, not a surprise. He whine knowing the truth that he needs to rest up for maybe a week tops to walk properly again.

“-Hey hey hey, Bread, can I call you that? Well, I like that your fur is the colour of bread it’s cool! So, where are you going next after you recover? I’ve been waiting for a month now, we’re so worried if you were actually going to wake up like at all but I’m so excited! Coz, you’re a-”

_What!? He slept for a month!!? A month!? Shit, now he has done it. The shitbag is roaming free and he staying here doing nothing and without an ounce of- He needs to worry about that later as he needs to get out right the fuck now!_

“-Bread? Hey- hey, where are you-” the kid didn’t finish his sentence. Taking steps on the concrete floor and he ignore the pain to stand up. The kid was looking at him with those eyes of his which made him uncomfortable.

But, he needs to get out of here for his family. So, that his family can know he is okay and not die in some filthy ditch without a body to find. The kid then stood up and went to the door.

He felt panic wash over him as maybe he will be left inside this room with no way escaping because he knows from experience. He has experience these types of humans, where they torture Beasts and Hybrids alive or sold them off to some merchants for slavery due to their price. He will never see the light of day. But, maybe he should? At least that’s common ground, Pop’s will find him.

However, the door wasn’t lock nor was it closed, the door was open where he could get out and the kid was no where to be found. _Did…did the kid just forgot?_ He took this as a chance and man the kid was stupid to left it like that.

Don’t get him wrong but these days Beasts people and Hybrids aren’t that well receive. They gave good money with their usefulness and frankly he needs to get away from this place as soon as possible.

With his four legs still wobbly, he noticed as he went out of the room, the interior seems odd due to him feeling a tad bit comfortable with the place. _Huh, has he ever been to this place before?_

The room he went out was just the usual nurse room, but the room he enters was huge, like as if a different building altogether. He looks up at the tall ceiling and noticed that a part of this huge ass room was a cafe?

A set of organized tables and chairs to fit with the cafe style, a compartment of the other side of the desk and an ordering counter lined up with flowers and coffee signs.

The side of the room he’s at is different despite the same interior designs, this part has a lot of animals stuff, like toys and food. _Huh, a cafe and a pet store, where the hell did he ever heard of that?_

As he admired the pretty flowers that perched beside the counter that separate the two stores, he was shocked by a loud slam of a door at the back. Quickly he took cover under a desk, knowing full well the darkness help conceal him.

He sniffs the air and smelt of forest. He sees that the back of this store, there’s a kitchen with a wide open back door. The green lawn outside was taunting, he needs to be careful because by now he thinks he’s cover is going to be blown at any given moment and he thinks if he stays any longer here he is really going to be sold off with no plan to escape another time.

There was shouting and swiftly he went out to the open door, terrifying a man that was about to throw out a black bag of rubbish.

His feet met with the grass and he quickly look up, he took a whiff of fresh air and pull himself together to go and warn his family. He is so happy he can go now!

He just need to start thinking of how to approach this because he will enjoy the deep satisfaction of hurting someone, in more ways than one of a certain shitty back-stabber, in a literal sense.

***

As his feet touch the grounds of Pop’s territory he can see the faces of his gloomy brothers under the shady tree, that sent a pang of guilt inside him, he hopes no one was hurt while he was gone. He needs to get inside a room, preferably Pop’s so he could meet one of his trusted brothers.

He sees his brother inside Pop’s room. He knows he will trust the guy to not betray Pops’ as he is Marco, First Division Commander of Pop’s pack. With that in mind he climb up the building to Pop’s window.

He turns in his human form and knocked on the window of Pop’s room whilst dangling on a quite high building.

Knock. Knock-Knock. Knock-Knock. Knock.

The window was quickly open to revealed the bags and red puffy eyes of his brother. Marco open his mouth wanting to shout. He could already see the soft happiness Marco’s eyes radiate when he was being happy albeit subtle. “Tha-!” he close Marco’s mouth and gave a hug to Marco which was received back with a crushing hug.

He could only groan out a pain one as his wounds still hurt. Marco gave out a panic look at his torso and apologize, the hand on his shoulder was Pop’s. Marco is helping holding him up as his legs is not responsive anymore, Pop was grinning and laugh out his signature laughter. The relief clearly wash over Pop’s and Marco’s faces.

Then, in the presence of his brother to the medical bay with everyone exclaiming their surprise and happiness of seeing him, he was so happy but he was also solemn. Heard about the news of two missing brothers. 

The first is a wolf in sheep’s clothing evidently. Although in this sense a shitty bear. Which he can’t give two shits about.

He was worried for the second missing brother, their hotheaded less than two months ago appointed Second Division Commander chasing the murderer of his brother ‘assume’ death. Which he wasn’t he’s still alive with Marco’s flames helping his wounds as he lay down.

The other nurses was busy treating and fussing over his wounds with a bag and injection ready for him which made him flirty about it, that earn him a pull on his cheeks.

They said his wound would heal in two months. They also hit his head because of his recklessness he had opened his wound again due to his earlier escapade.

Laying down on the patient bed with his brothers peeking at the other side of the door. A sudden thought had occur to him and he wondered.

_Why it was so easy to get out? Usually guards were everywhere by the second he step out of a cage room. Even if he did get out why was no one chasing him down because usually- wait-wait, did that kid just? Did he just let me go?_

As soon as that thought comes he went out like a baby. What met him was the same deep deep darkness a month ago, with his injured torso gushing out too much blood.

However, the differences was now, his family is surrounds him and the darkness was welcome.

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s my first fic in the One Piece fandom. 
> 
> Wanted to tell you guys that’s there is no plot at all of this fic. 
> 
> I woke up from a dream of being chase, so yeah woke up in cold sweat but I think it wasn’t this vivid thou. This is just bits and pieces of a dream that I don’t know where it came from. 
> 
> For all I know, the dream maybe wasn’t like this at all but I just feel like, is this how it feels to be chased and bleeding yourself to death? Okay, I don’t know, never been cut by a knife besides cooking.
> 
> Frankly this is a Oneshot. Never will be brought up as I don’t know where this is even going cuz it’s a dream. So, no promises. 
> 
> This is the first fic I have sent in a platform that is besides my dekstop and in the One Piece fandom. 
> 
> Not my first fic made. I don’t usually send fics. It’s more like I’m too shy to send stuffs, my friend helped me though. So, yeah now I’m here. Treat me well I guess. Soft criticism is welcome coz I need all the help I can get. English is not my first language.
> 
> Written on : Sat,19 Sept (1406)


End file.
